Apocrypha
by Yuuki no Yuki
Summary: A hundred years have passed since the execution of Gol D. Roger, fifty years since the dissapearance of Monkey D. Luffy. The Age of Piracy has ended...or has it?  OC's accepted see template chp. 1
1. Stowaway

I shouldn't be doing this...I should not be doing this. SIGH but alas I am, I'm starting a new story, and a long-winded one at that! Oh well, 'kay so I've noticed these 'After OP' stories for awhile and have recently had the priveldge of reading a few really good ones so I've decided to try my hand at them, with a few noticeable differences to set it apart...I'll let you figure them out for yourself!

'kay so the template for OC's is at the bottom, I'd love to hear any and all ideas, just please try and be original! Take into account that this is roughly eighty years after the start of OP...so characters backgrounds should be different. For example I don't want a pirate attack for every other OC (granted if it's a good-idea I will gladly use it) but the _Marines _curently rule so an over-taxed village is more understandable. I'll try to incorporate all OC's unless they're obvious Mary/Gary Sues...even then I'll try and adjust them so that they can be used...so please, your ideas, I'd love to hear them!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Pice, but hey if Ryuu's lucky then maybe he will!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One****  
Stowaway**

__

A hundred years have past since the execution of Gol D. Roger;

_The age of Piracy has all but ended, the Marines now rule. _

_But one sea has managed to retain it's independence, and hidden deep within this sea is One Piece, _

_the treasure that will make your dreams come true_.

"Hey, Ryuu!" a little girl of roughly seven called from the top of a two story house. "Watch out!" She laughed while tipping a bucket of water out the window. A 9 year-old boy rolled over in his sleep avoiding the splash. "Grr…" she mumbled while dashing down the stairs and out the front door only to find that the boy, Ryuu, had disappeared.

"Boo," Ryuu called from behind the door causing the girl to jump from surprise and wheel on him in anger. "Heh, sorry Annabelle but you're such 'n easy target," he commented while scratching the back of his head.

"Grr…Ryuu, you're…you're horrible you know that! You're leaving today with sensei for who knows how long and rather than spend some time with me you…you SLEEP!" Annabelle cried her blond head bobbing up and down. Ryuu's green eyes peered sadly at his younger sister bending down so that he was her height he gently reached over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Annabelle but I gotta go, the orphanage is great 'n all but it's no place to learn swordsmanship. If I ever plan to follow 'n our ol' man's footsteps then I gotta start trainin' now."

"But…but his dream is what landed us here, besides you don't even like father that's why you took on the orphanage's name as your own ." She reasoned determination shining in her blue eyes. "You said you wanted to be known by what _you_ had accomplished, not what _he_ hadn't."

Chuckling and shaking his red hair Ryuu turned to leave but not before muttering, "I don't like the guy but I like the idea, just you wait Annabelle, The Age of Piracy I'll brin' it ta the world…as the Pirate Kin'!"

* * *

_10 YEARS LATER_

"Hey if we poke him do you think he'll wake up?" A voice questioned scared.

"Not sure Dodge, why don't you try and find out?" a second voice mocked turning to pull on a string illuminating the small cabin with light and showing a 19 year-old man fast asleep, a sack of flour as his pillow. "Yo! Get up," the second-voice commanded kicking the man in his bare chest.

"H...hey Strike be careful, he has a pair of katana's," Dodge whimpered pointing at the two swords wrapped in a denim jacket resting next to him. "Those have been outlawed by the Marines; if he hasn't been caught with them then he's no ordinary stowaway."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sheesh Dodge you're such a coward, there hasn't been a real pirate from West Blue for twenty years now, and yet you still jump every time you here a name with D."

"Did some'un say D?" a voice questioned. Both Dodge and Strike lowered their heads to stare at the not-so-asleep stowaway smiling up at them, "ya wouldn' happen ta be talkin' 'bout me would ya?" He questioned standing, stretching, and dusting himself off.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Dodge questioned cautiously, "Who exactly are you?"

Smiling the man reached down fastening both katana's to his side and putting on his sleeve-less denim jacket before extending a hand to Dodge. "Nobouyuki D. Ryuu Swordsmen, Capn' an' future Pirate Kin' at ya service!"

"Pirate kin? As in the Kin of a pirate? What are you going to do, marry into a pirate family?" Strike laughed while shaking his head at the poor deluded sap. "Well sorry to break this to you kid, but you won't find any pirates here. In fact North Blue maybe the only place with any pirates, accept the Grand Line. But the Marines have put a temporary hold on all merchant ships heading to that Godforsaken place, so no luck there...not that I think any pirate would marry _you _in the first place."

"Not marryin' kin royalty kin'," Ryuu answered not the least bit deterred, "ya know like ol' Gol Roger, an' Strawhat. I'm gonna be a pirate like the likes of 'em...but firs' I need ta find maself a boat an' some nakama."

"Wait Pirate _King_," Dodge questioned, while backing away slowly, "as in you're searching for One Piece!" Ryuu just nodded his head. "You're crazy you know that! You're a few decades too late, there hasn't been a real pirate from West Blue for..."

"Twen'y 'ears, I know I heard ya two yackin' before." Ryuu yawned scratching his mess of red hair. "I should know 'twas my ol' man ya was talkin' 'bout...not that I member it much, I was only tree when I came back from the Gran' Line with ma sis." Shaking his head as he made his way to the door he added, "an' tree 'ears off a sprin' island does not a true pirate make."

"Hey Dodge," Strike whispered, "did you catch any of that?" Shaking his head 'no' Dodge made his way after the stowaway. After all this was a first-class vessel, and his captain didn't take well to stowaway's, even less to pirate stowaways...or so he's been told. So he was eager to see the fate of this kid.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small marine base off the coast of Purpisia Island an old man was smiling from his seastone prison. "So son," he mumbeled his blue eyes shining through the dark, "you've finally set out."

"Hey Stocks put a cork in it!" A marine-grunt grumbled, "seriously I don't know why the Vice-Admiral keeps you around. I don't care who your father was, if it were me you'd be 7,000 feet under, in the Seafloor Plains."

"Nice ta know ya care Joe!"

"My name's not Joe, and drop the stupid accent! You're not aboard your ship anymore _captain _so there's no reason to put on that act."

"Right, right sorry about that," Stocks commented while moving around to get comfortable, "I'm just a little excited. I got a letter from my daughter the other day, looks like my boy is finally following the family business.'

"Family buisness? What piracy? Please, what's the use of doing that _now_?" The Marine scoffed as he began to clean his gun, "the Age of Pirates are over, granted it's still strong in the Grand Line but HQ is fixing that. They're tightening up on Reverse-Mountain patrol, and with no rookies to keep it going the spirit of D. is slowly dwindling away."

"That's why I'm so excited kid," Stocks chuckled, "my boy's just the rookie to keep the spirit of D. alive, heck he'll do more than that. Just you wait kid, in couple of years the only difference between here and the Grand Line will be the quality of pirates." Here Stocks smile stretched, "just like the old days."

* * *

Back on the merchant ship we find our young Hero bound, in the brig, with two fist-sized lumps growing painfully from his head. "Dahaha," he laughed, "I guess I got wat was comin' ta me, pickin' a fight on an empty stomach an' all." Stretching his tied limbs behind his head, and peering sadly at his two sheathed katana just outside his grasp, Ryuu promptly fell asleep.

"Hey, Strike?" Dodge questioned nervously from the wooden bench infront of the jail cell. "Are we really going to turn him in...to the _Marines, _just for being a stowaway?" Looking at the sleeping boy, Dodge was overcome with guilt, "it's not his fault he was hungry!" After all times were tough on everyone.

Since the Age of Piracy ended sea-trade commerce had picked up, which would seem like a good thing, except for the fact that working sailors don't have time to stop and relax on an island. Reveling in festivities and attributing to the local towns economies. Economy, now there was the real problem. Pirates had been the life of the small villages the world over, without them the little villages were cut off from the world and slowly began to disappear.

Devoid of little villages, everyone was forced to make their way to bigger metropolitian-like cities...and a diversty of people stuck together in one area caused problems. Crime increased, not petty thefts or arson like piracy, but rapes and mass-murders and such. Gangs popped up, the fact that they mingeled with the citizens, rather than distinguish themselves with a billowing Jolly Roger, made it hard for the Marines to signal them out. But most devestating was the complete lack of jobs...so many people starved...so many suffered.

"Hm...well the Captian's already called them, so there's really nothing we can do...but maybe?" Looking from Dodge to the boy Strike sighed. "Well you said he was hungry right?" Without waiting for a response Strike continued, "so maybe we can feed him...yeah! You wait here and I'll go get some food ri-"

"Did somebody say FOOD?"

"Uh yeah," Strike answered staring at the now standing boy in surprise, "I was just about to get you something...so I'll be right back."

As soon as the door closed behind Strike Ryuu turned his stare to Dodge. "So..." Dodge questioned uncomfortable, "you said you want to be Pirate King?" Ryuu just nodded his head. "Well...um why?"

"Simple," he answered, accent gone. "The Age of Pirates, is the Age of Dreams. The world can't survive without dreams, you kill them, you kill the world." Reaching a leg though the bars towards his katana Ryuu grunted, "and the world is busy dying." While the profound statement settled Ryuu managed to hook his feet on his katanas only to have them fall even farther from his grasp. "Kuso," he muttered to himself.

The next second Dodge bent down and picked up the two swords. Looking in Ryuu's eyes with hesitation he muttered, "but pirates are evil...they lie, steal, and kill...there bad guys!" Ryuu just hopped foreward a smile on his face.

"Nah," he answered accent returned, "they ain't evil. There's always people who do those thin's. I mean we still got gangs an' crime, only difference is all 'em bad people don' have a goal ta chase after." Realization dawning on his face, Dodge threw the katana through the bars just as Strike returned a bundle of cloth in his hands. Ryuu began sniffing the air before his face lit up, "is that?"

"Yup," Strike commented passing the bundle through the bars, "food." Ryuu immediately unwrapped the sandwich and apple and wolfed them down. As soon as the food was gone he stood up and buckled his katana in an X on his back.

"Hey thanks for da grub!" Ryuu drew his two Katana, and Dodge marveled at their unique design. The one on the right was pure white with a clear edge, the guard was a silver six-point star with six clear capsules embedded in it. It's handle was a sea blue grip. In contrast, the left sword was pitch black it looked as if it was crumbling, the edge the only metal on the blade. The black sword had no guard, only red-cloth wrapped on the end as a make-shift handle.

"In honor of ya kindness," Ryuu continued pushing a clear capsule out of the _Shiroi Katana_, "I'll give ya some a'vice." Breaking the capsule between his fingers the two sailors watched amazed as a white powder appeared and attached to the metal bars. "Get outta here now."

The reaction was inctentanious, as soon as the Swordsmen had spoken Dodge and Strike had dashed to the other side of the ship. They had barely mad it to the cabins before they heard a small explosion and saw smoke billowing form the brig.

"Hey Strike," Dodge questioned unsure, "how do katanas start an explosion?"

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"What do you mean he escaped?" The Marine corporal questioned glaring at the captain of the _Athena_.

"I mean he. is. not. here." She answered peeved, her glasses barely concealing the seventy-year old woman's cold glare. "I followed all of your instructions. I placed him in the brig, tied his hands together, made sure he didn't have is katana, I didn't even feed him!" Here two sailors gulped and slowly backed away.

"Next thing I know," she turned her glare on her retreating crew-men freezing them in there place. "There's a freaking explosion! I go to check it out and that _kid_ mugged me, grabbed food from the kitchen, and escaped on a life-boat before I even had time to call for backup."

Taking a deep breath she turned back to the Marine, and glare deepining continued. "And then, he had the _nerve_," she spat, "to tell me that I should be honored! Can you believe it? He said, 'ya should feel honored ta be bugged by the pirate kin'!"

"Pirate kin'?" The Marine questioned confused.

Taking a gulp of air Dodge stepped forward. "Uh...sir," he mumbled and jumped when everyone's eyes were on him. "Um well you see me and my...friend, um, we were the ones who found him and well," here he took a deep breath before launching into the days odd events. When he was done the Marine's calculating face and his captains angry one greeted him.

"You mean you knew?" His captain questioned, "you knew and you didn't tell me! What's more Strike _fed_ the kid and you!" She screamed, "YOU GAVE HIM HIS WEAPONS! Why I sh-"

"-you said he drew two katanas?" the Marine questioned, noticing Dodge's nod he continued. "But I thought you tied his hands together."

"Umm...we did, but" avoiding his gaze Dodge mumbled, "when we gave him the food he just broke through them." The Marine began to grin and signaling for his crew to follow him returned to his ship.

"Pirate King huh? Well Nobouyuki D. Ryuu I sure feel sorry for you, but you were born a few decades too late."

The crew of the _Athena_ watched solemnly as the Marine ship sailed away. "Dodge, Strike!" The captain called to her two crew-mates, "grab your bags and a life-boat, you're fired!" Sighing the two made their way to the cabin.

"Now what?" Strike questioned shoving his clothes in a sack, "we were barely making enough money as it is, and no ones gonna hire us this time of year! Seriously Dodge you should've just kept your big mouth shut."

"Hey I never told them your name, it's not my fault the Captain knows we're brothers. Besides," Dodge smiled while walking towards the raft, "we could always be pirates."

* * *

Well there you have it! I can't update this until I get at least one OC. There will be 10 positions on the crew (below) and also many rivals/bad guys/legends etc.

**Crew Positions**

_Captain - First Mate - Navigator - Chef - Surgeon (Doctor) - Carpenter (Shipwright) - Gunner (Marksmen) - Entertainer (Musician) - Black Smith_

**Template**

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

History:

Personality:

Ability:

Occupation:

Dream:


	2. First Mate

**Chapter 2  
First Mate**

_In an ocean far away lies an island surrounded by mist. __A forgotten island that can't be reached by any ship…__and on this island is a majestic silver mountain; __a mountain so beautiful that the kings of old still remember it from a time before the mist. _

_It has been said that in recent times a terrible curse has befallen this wonderful isles. __The heavenly mountain is now being ruled by a ferocious spider demon, __the islanders have never seen more than the monster's silhouette. _

_However, _

_every night, _

_just as the sun sets, _

_a magnificent red glow light's up the mountain's peak, __followed by an ominous gong-like clang that continues until daybreak. __No one knows what has called the demon there; __only that whosoever shall seek it out is destined to an eternity of suffering._

"That's one interestin' story ol' man," a boy of roughly nine-teen chuckled, his frayed jeans brushing the water that just barely lapped into his dingy. Kicking a blanket over his katana Ryuu turned to the man, but not before he got a glimpse of the outlawed weapons.

"It's interesting aye," the old man answered scratching his stubbly chin, "but real." This grabbed Ryuu's attention and tying his boat to the dock he decided to follow this fisherman into town. After all he'd been sailing for days; it was about time he stocked up on supplies.

"True?" Ryuu questioned, walking in stride with the gramps while taking in the island's scenery. It was a beautiful tropical paradise that had a long tradition in the fish market, having connections and region specific fishing techniques had allowed them to triumph over the growing economic problems. "Ya mean ta tell me dat somewhere there's 'n islan' wit a haunted mountain?"

"What I'm telling you," the man mumbled as he waddled towards the edge of a forest that spans the length of the land, "is that somewhere on this vast ocean there's a rumor of such, aye." Pulling out a small dagger the old man bent down and carved what seemed to be a star into the bark.

"A rumor?" Ignoring the mans strange antics to stare into the green foliage, Ryuu was startled when he saw the greenery _move_, after waiting a moment to see if it moved again Ryuu noticed the old man staring at him. "Uh, b…but you said it was true," Ryuu spat out trying to divert the man's attention. Hey, what right did he have to stare? He's the one carving figures into trees rather than showing the visitor to town.

"Real," the man muttered, as he sheathed his dagger and, turning his back on the forest, made his way to the village. With one last glimpse behind him Ryuu followed, but not without the unnerving feeling that he was being watched.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'but real' lad, get your quotes right. How am I supposed to know if it's true?" Turning the corner the old man found himself walking under the arch that led to his village, Pêche. "Remember? _Whosoever shall seek it out is destined to an eternity of suffering._ So how would I know if it's true?" He continued, waving to the passing villagers who were gawking at the bare-chested man behind him. Well he had a vest, but it was wide open revealing the man's completely bare abdomen save his stomach that was wrapped tightly in black bandages.

"Wat d'ya mean?"

"I mean, I know the islands _real_, I know the mountains _real_, and I know the thing about the red light and gong-sound is _real_." The man stated, poking Ryuu in the chest at every 'real' for emphasis. "Whether the islands haunted or not…now that's a rumor lad, and I don't know if it's _true_."

"Dahaha, I gotta go see dat islan' for myself!" Ryuu chuckled, already stoked for the adventure, after all its common knowledge that you're not a true pirate until you've experienced a crazy adventure of your own. "Hey if there's no ship dat can find it how do ya get there?"

"Hmm, not sure exactly," looking at Ryuu the man's eyes lit up with an idea, "but you could always travel to Khufiya, there's this old quack there…real odd she is, but she was the only one who believed me when I told them the rumor. In fact," the man continued thinking back, "she even said something about traveling there with her father as a kid."

"Khufiya got it!" Ryuu called while making his way to the market to, ah…_acquire_ some supplies. He'd pay for them…if only he had money, hadn't declared himself a pirate, and cared about moral standing. Hey, his hands are tied!

"Hey lad where are you going?"

"The Market," Ryuu called over his shoulder.

"What are you going to pay with?" The man called out-loud drawing the attention of passersby to his shabby attire. No way would he go unrecognized now. Not when the old man had signaled out his lack of monetary riches in the middle of the street.

"Oh, well...I...should-be-going," Ryuu threw-out, edging his way to the market.

"Wait!" The old man yelled. Running after Ryuu and then motioning for him to bend forward, whispered conspiracy-like, "I noticed you had a pair of katanas." A smile making its way on his face he continued, "if you know how to use them I have a job for you."

"Yeah?" Ryuu questioned, it wouldn't hurt to get some belli before steali—ah, _acquiring_ some supplies for his trip to Khufiya and eventually 'hidden-islanda'.

"Yeah." The man nodded before continuing, "ever heard of someone named..."

* * *

"Stupid ol' man," Ryuu mumbled as he trudged his way through the surrounding forest swatting mosquitoes left and right, "sendin' me all da way out here jus' for some lousy kid who forgot to pay his bill." The next second Ryuu was sent sprawling all over the forest floor his foot stuck in a root. "Seriously," he spat, sending dirt flying from his mouth, "wat honest ta goodness Pirate can say he was 'n erran' boy, belli my-" just then a tree branch decided to acquaint itself with Ryuu's face, and he spent the next minute coughing his lunges out.

As soon as he'd recovered Ryuu picked himself up and continued through the dense foliage until he heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" Ryuu called, drawing his twin katana while turning around slowly, "show yourself." Someone stepped out from behind the bushes but before Ryuu could get a good look at them a strong wind blew past him, sending his black hair into his eyes.

"Over here _baka_," someone called from behind Ryuu. Turning around Ryuu was met with a pair of haunting green eyes. Taking a step back in surprise, Ryuu marveled at the kid who looked no more than two years younger than him. He was dark-skinned with long black braids, his green jacket reached to the tips of his hands and was opened to reveal his long white shirt. He wore black jeans with green flames decorating the bottom. His jacket's golden buttons and shiny black shoes reflected the light shining through the canopy. Finally, he had one hand resting on the green-sheathed katana strapped to his side.

"What did you call me?" Ryuu steemed, loosing his accent in his anger.

"You heard me." The green-clad man answered, drawing his katana. Ignoring him, Ryuu turned and made his way through the forest, sheathing his katana along the way. No use wasting his time on this weirdo when he had an errand to run.

"Hey _baka_," the kid called, appearing at Ryuu's side, "aren't you here looking for me?"

Ryuu stopped and glanced at the kid. Was it possible? "Hey kid wat's ya name?" he questioned.

"Avrey."

"Avrey huh? Ya know ya got some nerve drawin' a katana on me o' all people." Ryuu called drawing his own swords. After all this kid didn't look like the kind to come without a fight. "As ya punishment I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta take ya in ta town for da reward."

"Reward?"

"Ya that ol' man's offered a reward for ya return, says he gots somethin' importan' ta tell ya," Ryuu called carefully watching Avrey's expression for any changes, and so was surprised by the shocked look he received.

"He has something to tell me?" Avrey mumbled to himself, now that he thought about it hadn't the old man said something similar before? He had something he'd wanted to say, but at that exact moment Avrey had remembered he was broke, and so fled the restaurant. He'd been in the woods for the past week waiting for a decent boat that he could sneak his way onto. His own having been destroyed in a storm.

"Yeah somethin', so ya gonna come o' wat?"

A look of realization dawned Avrey's face as a blade was pressed to his throat. Ryuu had managed to get behind him in a flash and was now pressing his white blade (_Shiroi_) to the kid's throat. His black blade (_Kurono_) resting precariously on his shoulder. Being behind Avrey, Ryuu missed the smirk the kid was sporting.

"Or what," Avrey answered right before he turned into wind and blew behind Ryuu only to reappear with his sword to the captain's back. "You let your guard down." He mumbled, "my name's Avrey, and I ate the Kaze Kazeno mi, it allows me to control and turn into wind...you could never beat me."

Sighing Ryuu moved, slowly placing is _Shiroi_ on his shoulder and his _Kurono _in front of him. "Is dat so," Ryuu mumbled turning his _Kurono _over and frowning at the deep cracks forming in the blade, stopping just before the sharpened edge, "a devil-fruit user?" Taking a step forward and dodging the slash Avrey sent his way Ryuu turned around with a huge smile. "Well mista 'ya let ya guard down' ya about ta be beat." Ryuu sheathed his _Shiroi_ and placed both hands on his _Kurono_.

"Weren't you listening?" Avrey questioned while rushing Ryuu, his sword raised above his head, "I'm made of _wind_!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the village the old man was drinking coffee in the same restaurant Avrey had fled earlier. "Hey boss," one of the chef's called making their way to his table, "the kid return yet?"

"No, I don't think he will actually...too bad I had a message to deliver...to both of them."

"Both of them boss?" the chef questioned, resting his butcher's knife on his shoulder. "I know you got a message for that wind kid, but the newcomer too? Don't tell me he has a long-lost relative as well."

Laughing the old man took a sip of his coffee before turning to face his employee, "no George," he commented, standing up and heading towards the door, "but it seems like he does have some long-lost enemies."

"Enemies?" George questioned, more to himself than anyone, while staring at the half-drank coffee of his boss. The bell placed atop the shop's only door rang, signaling the old man's departure. George turned away, but not before capturing his boss's last statement.

"Yeah, Marines."

* * *

"I'm made of _wind_!" Avrey yelled while swinging downward, Ryuu just side stepped the blow and sent his sword through Avrey who turned into wind to avoid it.

Grabbing a capsule from his _Shiroi_ and sprinkling the powder over his _Kurono _Ryuu waited around for Avrey to strike and was surprised to note that he had lost sight of his opponent. Scanning the forest he noticed some greenery moving to his right and so struck out his sword.

"When are you going to learn?" Avery called from his left, "your sword won't work on me." Ryuu just smirked and stabbed his _Kurono _behind him, sending it straight through Avrey's stomach.

"Don't be so sure," Ryuu called as he unsheathed his _Shiroi _and crossed his blades spinning on his heal so that both blades met at Avrey'sneck. "You see these aren't ordinary swords," rubbing them against each other Ryuu produced some sparks. "My _Kurono _is made of a careful combination of Flint and charcoal...so it's rather flammable." Once again Ryuu produced sparks, however this time Avery inched away from Ryuu's _Kurono_.

"S...so," Avrey called with false bravado, "even fire will be useless if I'm wind."

"That's not entirely true," Ryuu called a smile evident in his voice, "you see fire feeds off wind, so as long as I can trap the fire within you you're screwed." Backing away and sheathing his two swords Ryuu placed his hands in his jean's back pockets. "The powder I sprinkled on my blade, that mixed with you when you let it stab through you, was explosive powder."

Avrey blanched and backed away from the lighter. "Y...you're kidding...right?"

"O' course," Ryuu chuckled while grabbing Avrey's hand and dragging him towards town, "wat kinda erran' boy would I be if went an' blew up my package?" Not sure what to believe Avrey allowed himself to be pulled...kind of.

"H...hey, let go of me!"

"Nah, I decide ya is gonna be my first mate, win' an' fire 'tis destiny!" Ryuu called over his shoulder. Avrey was shocked...first-mate...him? He couldn't be a first-mate, could he? Well, even if he was qualified, what with his unique skills, it doesn't mean he's going to listen to the _baka_.

"I suppose," Avrey started choosing his words carefully, "that I could hitch a ride for a while."

A few minutes later the two arrived at the edge of town. They were about to walk through the gates before Ryuu noticed a Marine vessel docked off shore. "Kuso," he mumbled to himself looking at his pitiful dingy with a standard Jolly Roger flowing. "I probably shoulda taken dat down."

Following his stare Avrey let out a small laugh. "Is that supposed to be your ship? What, are you playing pretend or something?" he motioned towards the flag, "you know it's a felony to fly those, wether you're serious or not."

"I'm serious!" Ryuu yelled racing towards his ship, he got about five feet before a cannon ball was launched, sinking his 'vessel'. Avrey just smirked. At a loss Ryuu made his way towards the rubble before he heard a voice calling for him. Looking up Ryuu noticed the old man from before waving at them. Once again grabbing Avrey's arm Ryuu made his way to the old man.

"Good to see you found him," the man stated glancing from Ryuu to Avrey then back, "I guess I won't feel cheated now if I give you a new boat." He continued pointing towards a small fishing boat, a little bigger than Ryuu's had been, hiding behind a rock. A smile broke across Ryuu's face, and with a hasty 'thank you' he made his way to the ship, beaming at the included supplies.

"Uh...about the other day," Avrey started scratching the back of his head, only to be cut of by the old man.

"Don't worry about it, I've been waiting to repay my debt to your brother for a while."

"My...brother?" Avrey questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," the old man stated reaching in his pocket for a piece of paper, "your brother showed up on this island a couple years ago, helped us out with a bandit infestation." Handing the paper to Avrey he continued, "he asked me to give this to you if we ever met."

Avrey opened the parchment and stared blankly at the corner of a paper that seemed to have been ripped from a very old map. Scribbled in his brother's sloppy handwriting were three letter's: _S H L. _"Does that mean anything to you?" the old man questioned. Avrey just shook his head and placed the note in his jacket pocket.

Noticing that Ryuu had already set sail he grumbled, and sending a goodbye over his shoulder turned into wind and chased the boat. Avrey had barely gotten ten-feet before the sea-foam hit him and he instantly reverted back. Hitting the water like a ton of bricks he began to sink until a hand reached in and fished him out. The next second he sat coughing inside Ryuu's boat.

"Took ya lon' enough." Ryuu commented before dodging a punch to the face, "hey is dat any'ay to treat ya cap'n?"

"Captain? Please, _baka _I told you, I'm just hitching a ride for now." Ryuu just shot Avrey a huge grin. After all there was nothing to left say. He was having a ball, he'd washed up on shore in a small dingy and left in a fully stocked fishing boat...with a first-mate. Nothing would get his mood down. "Hey were are we going anyway?" Except that.

"Uh...haha," Ryuu laughed nervously, "you wouldn't happen to know were Khufiya is...would you?"

* * *

Thank you guys soo much for your reviews! I'm honored! I had hopped to get this out sooner, but it is the Holiday season so I've been busy. Avrey is the sole creation of **PhantoMNiGHT321** so I hope I did him justice (I am new to this). Now for you anonymous reviewers...

**rc 1121**

Kinda, but he's not quite as serious as Zoro or as naiive as Luffy, and his fighting style's different than both of them...so not really (sweatdrop) and thanks for your character!

**full on 124**

Ryuu is the captain, and thank you! I was really at a lost without a shipright, I mean pirates can only get so far without a proper boat.

Well, I hope you guys liked it, if soo please review! (you can review if you hated it too)


End file.
